Sex, Love and Adddictions
by Draik Ivan Kiness
Summary: Story about NaruHina and Nejihina ... sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

近親相姦は間違っている

(Incest is wrong)

ラベンダーの目。

今失われる隠された愛。

大きい情熱。

I got bored and started translating stuff, that was a haiku, Naruto and his peepz and haters and hos © Masashi Kishimoto. The plot and all the other royally fucked up stuff is straight out of my mind.

Love, a paradox made by mankind to ensure its own destruction years after the first declaration of love, thrown around carelessly to those who view its meaning from the friendly to the feisty that leads into the throws of deep unmarred passion on a moonlit night. Above all else is the false accusation of knowing someone loves you, it is IMPOSSIBLE. The best a person can hope is to be shown this emotion through kind acts and the horizontal tango...anywho, once in a blue moon love does shine, although darker desires my block its full beauty.

Chapter 1

The pale orb of light was casting its last rays of light in a desperate attempt to assert its dominance over the darkness that loomed ever greater, quite a beautiful sight if the silent observer sat and watched the wisps of purple and orange rise up into the deep blue sea of a summer night. The lights of the many shops were slowly blinking out of existence against the dark mass of Konoha village, producing a sense of peace and serenity that promised safety from the ravishes of war. Amongst the tangled mass of buildings and the intertwined thoughts and feelings of the lovers who resided within the walls was a certain pair that we are searching for, but unlike the others they are not bound by love, but a need, no an addiction towards one of them, and thoughts of her broken love for another man...introducing Hinata Hyuga.

In the years of Naruto Uzamaki's absence Hinata had matured from a shy girl into a beautiful rose ready to burst forth into the world and be loved and awed at by men... and some women. Her short hair had seemingly flowed out from the atop the creamy white skin of her face, on which sat two beautiful light lavender eyes, in a mass of blue obsidian. The past two three years of intense physical training had left her body lean and taught, yet still retaining some feminine qualities...she was greatly endowed. The shy temperament of the young Hinata was thrown aside in favor of a bubbly personality and an amazing knack for drawing attention away from pink haired drama queens and blond princesses. Unfortunately even the shiniest gems have their smudges, and hers put a crack in her perfect surface and a wilt to her beautiful petals.

Her lean figure was twisted with that of a man who was a shame and a shun only in her own mind, a man who even though every nerve in her body told her that she should keep clear of him, focus on Naruto and her evident love for him. Yet while they howled and set off alarms her nerves needed the familiar sensual touch, the electric tingle on her skin where his lips had been. Yes she, like so many others, was addicted to the infamous pleasure king, who had many in his bed and held none in his heart, the envy of many a lesser shinobi, Neji Hyuga.

Born bearing the ultimate gift that any god could give man, the Byakugan, he had spent the past few years perfecting techniques and studying anatomy almost twenty four seven. His body had been disciplined next to and against a man who had no real ninja ability, and as such many hours in sweltering heat lead to the battering and bruising that came from the rigorous training perfected his body into a sleek, chiseled master piece, which any woman would kill to have in her collection. What Neji could never learn from mere study or through his Byakugan, he merely gained through practice with many different partners, resulting in a jutsu with the same general effect as spermicide, among other techniques.

On this particular evening we find the two cousins after a very energetic and invigorating session of giving Hinata her "fix," which followed the same pattern of them laying in the sheets and her staring out the window, desperately wishing that she could give up her uncontrollable need to feel his body against hers, the warmth of his skin as she was wrapped up in his strong arms, and the tickle of his rapid eager breathe in her ear. Surely no amount of drugs could give the same great feeling without any bad side effects, right?

"You should be going soon Hinata-chan...you know if Hiashi finds out why you have been late coming home he will..." Neji's voice trailed off as his gaze settled on Hinata's own beautiful lavender orbs. Out of the many women who came crawling back time and time again, "for a taste of sweet candy," Hinata was his favorite, he couldn't figure why...perhaps because it was a forbidden fruit angle.

" I wish we could stay like this...forever," she said, resting her cheek on his chest, slowly listening to his heart beat, the smooth rhythm echoing her own dull pulse. In that act he could see what it was that made her his favorite, she was looking to him for something psychological and not just physical, some thing she feared, and a small part of her knew, she couldn't get from Naruto.

"We could," he cooed, unconsciously stroking her soft, silken hair with one hand, the other moving his own sweat soaked tangles away from his face.

"Neji-kun, you know that we can't," Hinata stopped and bit her lip, the implication being that she was serious considering what she believed to be his offer. Finally she sat up and shook her head, the next set of words coming out in barely a whisper, "Hiashi would get suspicious...and N-Naruto...Naruto is waiting for me...," she sat up letting the sheets slip off her delicate frame, revealing the smooth flesh beneath.

A fine scene of unparalleled beauty was set before Neji, there stood his "beloved" cousin, wearing the clothes that God gave her, fighting of the last claws of orange and purple, seemingly trying to shine brighter than the goddess that sat between it and the rest of the world.

"Hinata," Neji murmured as he stood up, turning her to face him, "you look like you might need another dose to get you through the night..." he drew her close and pressed his lips against her, seemingly breathing new life into her cheeks, turning them a dark crimson.

The night was young, and so where they, and besides, what is the point of life if we can't have the pleasures we want?

This is my first fanfic and I hope I did okay, my Japanese is from so if it is wrong, I wont be surprised. Leave a review if you want, and um peace out y'all, Naruto will be in the mix soon enough, but if you wanna see them get freaky click -here- and you should be able to find the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

証拠のアメリカ人は愚かである

(Proof were stupid)

金髪。

生きている孤の鬼中。

そのような馬鹿。

Another haiku, another chapter, and Naruto!! Who incidentally is, along with the rest of his crew, © Masashi Kishimoto. So I plan on doing a cover for all this and posting it on DA (check me out I'm alchibis). In this chapter I introduce everyone's favorite knucklehead ninja.

♥☼♀☼♥

"Your ramen is the best!" Naruto shouted, inhaling deeply. This was his nightly ritual, he finished whatever he was doing with enough time to catch the chicken ramen from the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, along with a few boiled eggs, before taking a long, scenic, out-of-the-way route, ensuring he was home about 10, sometimes later if he got caught up in something along the way. This particular night, a warm star filled night, left him walking through a more upper crust district, when he smashed into some poor civilian...okay maybe not.

"I-I'm so sorry sir," Hinata stuttered, sitting up from her sprawled position on the ground, "o-oh it's N-Naruto-kun, how are you?"

"Oh, well I guess I'm just fine Hinata," he said as he scratched the back of his neck, noticing Hinata's "assets" that she was slowly covering with her jacket, "I'm sorry about knocking you down though," he murmured as he offered his hand. His smile, which never seemed to falter, sent chills down her spine as he stood, waiting for her to take the offered help up.

'He's so confident, and H-A-W-T!!' she thought as she took the hand, wiping some dirt off her low riders before pressing her fingers together in front of her, a habit that she couldn't seem to kick.

Just like every other teenage straight boy in any world, the first thought through his head was 'that is so kawaii, I could just snuggle up to her' and the more common second thought 'I'm not really that tired, I wonder if she's busy tonight.' He let his piercing blue eyes travel over the curves of her figure, somethings she didn't notice because she was staring downward, Byakugan activated, so it seemed that both of their perverted little minds were at work, although training with Jiraiya had his mind far more advanced than hers. He knew moments like this called for action, quick cunning action, something he had no experience with, never the less he managed to formulate a plan, wrapping one arm around her waist.

♥☼♀☼♥

Neji was sitting around Tenten's apartment, looking desperately for his favorite shirt, which he had left here a few nights ago; along with the repossessed pants, from Temari, boxers, from Sakura, and his headband, which he left at Ino's yesterday. He was tired from being a very potent drug to all the ladies, but thats the price that came with his Byakugan and his improved stamina, not to mention he was commonly referred to as "just that damn sexy." Everyone needs a break now and then, and Neji hadn't had his in about a month, and it showed; his hair was a mess, he wasn't all there during training or missions, and his performance was suffering, he needed time off, maybe to another village. Unfortunately for him, life offered no such leisure; standing in her bedroom's doorway, in camouflage underwear and a tank top, was Tenten waiting for another round.

"Um, not now Tenten, I need to go meet Hiashi-sama or else e will kick my ass," he said, laughing and inching towards the door, lucky shirt in hand.

"No." Tenten yanked him away from the door, pulling him hard against her and grabbing a fist full of his raven hair, "you're not leaving until I say so..."

Life wasn't all fun and games, and Neji could tell that his pleasure cruise was about to hit a glacier.

♥☼♀☼♥

Naruto sat with his hands on his knees, glancing over at Hinata, mostly so he could look down her shirt, but also because he was stupid enough to leave his day glow orange and black jacket at his apartment. Her body was blocking the wind chill, as she sat with her hands in her lap, still staring down and talking about shopping or school or something, a plan came in to Naruto's head.

"Eventually she gave me back the sweater, but I still wish Sakura had asked first," Hinata whined... finally looking up at Naruto just in time to see his teeth chatter. 'Naruto-kun sure does look cold, maybe I should lend him my jacket.' Hinata thought about it, but before she could act, Naruto hugged up to her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"H-Hinata, I-It's so c-cold!" he whispered into her neck, sending shivers down her spine, and shock to her brain. Surely it was a cruel trick and Naruto wasn't hugging up to her, the thought of this being reality turned her cheeks scarlet, even more so when she remembered a more "adult" dream that started out a lot like this. "Mm, Hinata-chan smells so nice, and she is soo warm and soft," he murmured, drawing her closer and breathing on her neck. He had read, and wrote some novels and knew how this could end up, but It was only going to work if Hinata liked him, something he wasn't sure of.

She could not rap her mind around it, she was being wrapped up in Naruto's arm, he was in essence saying he liked her, but this couldn't be real, and so her expression was blank, which Naruto saw, and he stopped what he was about to do, spotting someone walking towards them and humming a jolly tune. It was strange how just an hour ago he had been burning up, and now every bone in his body was chilled to the core.

♥☼♀☼♥

Naruto is and idiot, and Neji has a serious problem, but on a better note my 2 favorite Naruto characters are going to be introduced soon. Yay!!


	3. Chapter 3

Conspiracy and Booze

No haiku this time, spent the night at a friends and decided I need to start the next chapter while I'm up. FYI if anyone wants a fanfic done for any pairing...I don't turn down any request, that is my nindo, my ninja way. Naruto and co are © of Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy?

♥☼♀☼♥

"Wow, man you look like shit!" Kiba exclaimed to Neji as he and Shikamaru enjoyed a delicious breakfast of grilled eel and, for Neji, a seemingly lethal dose of rice wine, while discussing Neji's problem. Apparently his recent non support of giving the girls round town what they wanted had royally pissed off, pandemonium had been unleashed on the guys; the lack of good sex had caused

Temari and Ino to lose interest in the more stoic and reserved Shikamaru, his wild side had left a while back after figuring out it wasn't really needed.

'No fucking duh.' (-.-) was the recurring thought in Neji's head that was starting to show through his smug scowl, something that was evident when Shikamaru popped Kiba upside his head and shoved a bottle of sake into his hands. Usually Neji wouldn't say anything but it was starting to wreck his life so, "I"M TIRED OF ALL THE SEX!!" erupted from his mouth, ruining the silence at the small restaurant.

Akamaru whined and sunk his head down between his paws, startled by Neji's sudden outburst, but his owner had to put in his 2 cents, "How? Any guy would love to be in your position, free fun whenever you want, no guilt, no worry, no clinging! It. Is .A .Dream Come. True"

"If only you knew," was all that Neji said before standing up and walking away, bumping into Shino on his way out. The cheap bastard left them to pay the bill, poor move.

"So bug boy, whats new in the insect kingdom?' Shikamaru asked, chewing on his food and starring down at the floor, if he looked up he would have seen Shin's response of draining a bottle of the "good stuff." He continued to empty another two bottles before finally leaning back and sighing, His eyes kinda glazed over, whoa his eyes?!? He always wears shades!

"Okay, it started like this..."

╠Flash Back╣

He was walking through the park, he had a spark of the moment and in one of his nerdiest acts, he had spent the day watching some beetles go about there regular routine, before finally heading back in, only to hear the whispers of two people around the corner. Although the view was obscured by bushes he could clearly make out the sound of a loud mouthed blond shinobi, and the quite murmuring of his fellow teammate Hinata-chan. He got around into view of them just in time to see Naruto trying to force himself on her, which was definitely not cool by Shino's book.

"Naruto!" he shouted, quickening his pace until he was basically hauling ass and drawing out a kunai, ready to defend Hinata's honor at all cost, she had always looked to him and Kiba for support, and just like everyone else, he wanted to have a shot with her.

"S-Shino?" Hinata stammered, standing up and raising her hands in a seemingly hoeless effort to stop him, hopeless until she used Open Palm taijutsu to halt him in his tracks, before kneeling down to help him whispering to him while she checked for, oh say brain damage, " Shino what the fuck are you doing here? Me and Naruto were just talking and --"

"With your bodies? I don't think so!" Shino retaliated, rising to his feet and grabbing the kunai again, dodging quickly as Naruto swung at him, missing by a hair's breath. A long fight ensued that encompassed roughly an hour, blows were took on both sides and it wouldn't have ended unless a wild swing, neither was sure who did it, nailed Hinata in the temple. Worrying for his teammate, Shino was quick to check on her, and was going to drag her to a hospital, until he got the business end of Rasengan, which silenced his frantic cursing.

Waking up a few hours later, Shino went home and slept.

╠End Flash Back╣

"...and then I came here when I woke up," he finished, drinking more sake.

"Well, that sucks for you, I'm gone for now guys," Shikamaru murmured, paying the tab before strolling off towards his home, leaving Kiba and Shino to whisper amongst themselves. He stopped at the end of the street and started heading the other way, towards Naruto's house, watching the clouds as he went.

♥☼♀☼♥

"So are you going to help me Kiba?" Shino asked, using his beetles to illustrate a plan to solve their Naruto problem, unfortunately the kink of what if Hinata really did have feelings for him.

"Don't worry about it dude, just think of yourself for once and exterminate the little cockroach... err sorry bout the metaphor man," Kiba said, shrugging and scratching Akamaru's head. Their plan was effective tomorrow at noon, and they knew who they wanted to make sure Hinata wasn't there to interfere, or get hurt.

♥☼♀☼♥

My fanfic needs a good plot twist, and it is coming up. Peace, love, and reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Bath Time

I wanted to follow poor little Shikamaru and his morning visit to Naruto. Naruto and Co © Masashi Kishimoto.

♥☼♀☼♥

In was a delightful morning, delicious smells wafting through warm air, and outside the window of a small two room apartment people could be heard chatting and laughing as they went about their daily routines. A day like this was the hope and dream of many a person, if every day was like this then their lives would be perfect, it pissed Naruto off. He had ran home late last night after dropping Hinata, who he had knocked loopy, off at the hospital, and eventually fallen asleep, only to find his dreams haunted with visions of death, some his, most hers. Once he had woken up the morning was spent in a bathtub, trying to scrub away all the negativity that was left from the night before, before sitting down to his regular breakfast of instant ramen.

He was staring down at the contents of his meal, wondering how Hinata was doing, when he heard knocking on his front door; this wasn't the time for guest, and wasn't going to answer, but it was opened anyway. Coming in without saying anything or looking around, Shikamaru sat down across from him and lit up, sighing sympathetically for Naruto.

"Put some damn pants on!" he finally exclaimed after a few minutes of sitting with the blond boy in silence. He waited patiently while Naruto went and put something on before leaning back in the cheap wooden chair and groaning audibly, "Naruto, I don't care about what happened last night, I don't care who hit Hinata, but I do want you to know that you need to watch your back. I do care about people who were at the academy with me killing each other."

"So what do you think I should do?" Naruto muttered, looking down at his palm as he muttered something incoherent, finally speaking up, "I don't wanna leave, not to mention that I'll look guilty if running the same night I brought her to the hospital."

_Your going to get a kunai in the back if you don't go... I hate giving a damn about my friends, what a bother. _He sighed audibly again before offering the simple reply of "Okay," with groan and a wave Shikamaru left, taking the window instead of the door.

♥☼♀☼♥

"NEJI!!!!!" Hinata screamed, wrapping a curtain around her seemingly frail figure, accidentally knocking down Sakura, who was administering a sponge bath. Unfortunately Hinata had been a little too modest and, when Sakura had started the ordeal, a large amount of soapy water had been equally dispensed between the two, causing what Jiraiya would have labeled as the greatest wet t-shirt/ bare chest contest ever, Neji agreed.

"Let me help you up Sakura," Neji murmured, offering his hand and offering a sincere smile, not for her, but for the gratitude he had for not having to use his Byakugan to see their assets. Yes even he fell victim to his hormones every so often, and now was one of those occurrences.

"T-Thanks, I was just clumsy and I guess I slipped..." Sakura said, suddenly feeling very giddy, while brushing some pink strands from her face. She was smiling like a school girl that 'accidentally' walked into the boy's shower when it dawned on her that he wasn't even listening to what she was saying, "I'm just going to, uh, go get some stuff."

Neither of the Hyugas noticed when she left, or heard her muttering as she held back tears, suddenly feeling very alone; both Neji and Hinata were staring at each other, lost in their thoughts, but they didn't know who should start or what to say.

"I came by..."

"She should be right..."

"...was wondering if..."

"... haven't bathed since..."

"... need some help?"

"... I need a bath."

That was all the jumbled, confused, disjointed conversation that they shared; as soon as they had finished talking Neji started back were Sakura had left off, and continued to go where every perverts mind would take that event.

♥☼♀☼♥

She was crying, Hinata was crying alongside all his other friends while they stood over him. It was dark around him, and cold, Naruto couldn't move around; suddenly it dawned on him, he was dead and this was his funeral. He could hear them sobbing, and he could feel the damp fabric against his skin from the tears, but that was all. Nothing else made a sound or smell, except something that was faint, sweet shampoo; the smell caused him to notice other things, the walls kept tightening and loosening and he was starting to get warm. Suddenly everything started going fuzzy and gray, everything except for the crying and the smell; the world around him unraveled to show his room, darkened by the disappearance of the sun under the horizon, and Sakura, who was crying and clinging to him. Experience told him to give up on figuring out how she got in.

"Sakura-chan, what time is it?"

"I-It's 7:45 N-Naruto."

♥☼♀☼♥

Duh, duh! Anyone who has had a sponge bath can tell you it generally sucks as an ordeal, but I think it would be more fun with Sakura doing the scrubbing. I was writing this and thought, "Wow, I need some complications..."

Read. Write. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Show time!

Yay! I survived a wreck and now I'm back better than ever! Okay not really but lets get to the story.

♥☼♀☼♥

Kiba and Shino reached the apartment complex at 7:59, kunai in hand and large quantities of those nifty little red military pellets having been ingested before hand. The boy's faces showed no sign of regret as they snuck through the corridors to Naruto's apartment, the faint smell of cherry blossoms wafted through the sticky summer air, the fragrance dominated Kiba's senses and left him dazed. In one room they could hear hushed voices and sounds that sounded more appropriate in a barnyard instead of behind a door with a do not disturb sign scribbled on some paper frantically. The boys snickered and high fived each other as they passed, even though it was a very important moment that would change their lives they couldn't help but enjoy finding their teacher's writing on the paper. Laughing and prodding would have to wait though, for the sake of poor innocent sweet little Hinata, they were going to kill Naruto.

"No turning back now," murmured Kiba, leaning against the wall opposite Naruto's door, "we are doing this because we must!"

"Hagel Hitler," whispered Shino, slipping a chakra beetle into the key hole of Naruto's door.

"What?" Kiba exclaimed, alerting everyone in the building to their presence in the hallway, even the noises stooped before being followed by cussing, "Who the fuck is Hitler?!"

Suddenly the door burst open, well actually it kind of went flying into the opposite wall, causing Kiba and Shino to drop into a defensive stance, but moments passed ad it appeared that nothing was coming. It seemed as if the door had magically exploded off its hinges and from the portal, the room was empty and no one was coming, so they relaxed their guard a bit. Unfortunately it was all the time Naruto needed to execute a counter strike, multiple paper bombs had been placed on the door, and at the instant that they dropped their guard it exploded, sending them through the wall into his room. In the blink of an eye Naruto appeared from a false wall swinging with kunai in both hand, Asuma came out of the "barnyard" pulling his pants on, and Kiba and Shino dropped into the position that they needed to perform a new jutsu they invented, "Master, Mothra Transformation Jutsu"

♥☼♀☼♥

The amount of property damage was existential, most of the apartment complex was in ruins, Pandemonium erupted as people ran from the flames and wreckage only to vomit in the bushes nearby. Naruto made the phrase "carried home in a matchbox" literal as his eye was given to lady Tsunade, the only person Kiba and Shino saw it fit to give the eye to. Later that year Orichimaru took back possession of Sasuke's body, and destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village, all because Naruto wasn't around to kill em with a giant toad.

♥☼♀☼♥

So this is the end of Sex Love and Addiction, Naruto never got any action and Hinata died in the siege... NOT! Now that we have seen what would happen if they had went through with the plan lets show the real deal!

♥☼♀☼♥

"No turning back now," Kiba murmured as he leaned against the wall opposite Naruto's door "we are doing this because we must!" Shino was slipping a chakra beetle into the key hole of Naruto's door. He was going to continue until Shino held up a hand to silence his teammate, listening to the beetle upon its return. Slowly a smile crept onto his face.

"Kiba," he whispered, the grin growing into a smirk that was evident behind the hoody, "I have a better idea of how to get rid of Naruto..."

♥☼♀☼♥

"Okay Sakura, it is 7:46," Naruto exclaimed, pulling on a plush velvet robe on over his jeans and white T-shirt, "lay down on the couch and lets get this show on the rode!" He sat down in an armchair and started scribbling on a note pad, "You know Sakura, people laughed when I bought this stuff."

"Just call me Dr. Bill," he said, a weak attempt at a laugh, but at least he got a smile, and an effort to ease the tension between them. She started spilling her guts about missing Sasuke, experimenting with Ino, and other things of that sort before sobbing while talking about something that involved Neji and Hinata. Naruto made her repeat the last two parts in excruciating detail, he believed that if she could make him imagine he was there it would ease the pain, but it just made her curl up on the couch and starting crying again. Since all of the psychological mumbo jumbo did not appear to be working he resorted to old fashioned comrade comfort.

"Sakura," he whispered, sitting on the couch beside her and placing a hand gently on her shoulder, "I want you to know that I will always be there for you, and I will always know when your sad. So if you ever need a hug I'm here."

♥☼♀☼♥

Hi again , well that last part was kind of gay, in fact I know it is, so before we go on I just wanted to let you know that I didn't wanna type that but I did anyway. Okay I will leave you alone until the end... no seriously I swear I will.

♥☼♀☼♥

"Oh Naruto," Sakura exclaimed as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him into a tight, legs included embrace, "Naruto I have been a fool all these years. Please be more than a friend to me ... I want you, I...TAKE ME!" she screamed as she forced her wait into his and apparently trying to suffocate him with her tongue; Naruto just sat there, kind of scared, kind of horny, but mostly he sat and watched a beetle fly around the room. The first question in his mind was why she was getting hot for him all the sudden, the second was if he was going to get an STD from Ino by kissing Sakura; one thing he did know was that kissing was not her strong point, and after a few more moments he reluctantly pushed her away.

"I'm sorry," he groaned, sexy or not ass was ass, "I kind of already have someone in mind...plus she has a really nice rack!"

"But, but," she stammered, clinging to his jeans as he shed the robe in favor of the white T-shirt and jeans experience.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I truly am," he spurted out as he inched towards the door frame, "but I have to go do this thing..."

"But!" she clawed at the air in a last, futile attempt to stop him before her old self kicked in, " fine Naruto! I bet Neji is better anyways!"

With out a word Naruto turned around to her, stepped closer, pulled down his jeans and let it all hang out. After a few minutes he zipped it back up and walked back to the door before stopping and grinning.

"You know what Sakura? I really doubt that!," he exclaimed as he walked off, leaving Sakura to drool and fantasize.

♥☼♀☼♥

So um yeah, I haver heard Naruto referred to as "Nine Inch" Naruto, but that is not true, although eight and a half inches ain't bad.


End file.
